


Hit With Reality (Oikawa Tooru X Reader)

by SpicyTunaRoll292



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTunaRoll292/pseuds/SpicyTunaRoll292
Summary: He plays volleyball, you play computer games. He has friends, and all of your friends are virtual. Will this volleyball nut-head be able to bring you out of your shell?*************This is my first fanfic on this website, I'll do my best!*************(Y/N) = Your name(L/N) = Your last name(H/C) = Hair color(H/L) = Hair lengthI'll just put anything else like that in parenthesis! Enjoy!





	1. Why the Virtual World is Better...

 

**(Your Point of View)**

 

I sighed in contempt as I finished the level.

 

_ Perfect! Now I can actually pay attention in class!  _ **(Italics = your thoughts!)**

 

I quickly put my phone away just as the teacher called on me.

"(L/N)! What have I said about any kind of electronics in my class?" I sighed once more as the teacher scolded me. Honestly, the virtual world is better than this crap. I sat down in my seat that was on the side by the door, towards the middle of the many desks that sat in the room.

 

Long-story-short, I’m a horrible people person. Everything is fine until I open my mouth to talk. And that’s why I have shut myself off from the outside world.

 

I put my head down on my desk so that I could hide my face from the many snickers and giggles coming from my classmates.

 

“Does she have any talents?”

“No talents. No friends. How sad.”

“Hold on! She has her video game friends!”

“Yeah, but, they aren’t real. Geez, she’s a weirdo.”

 

I’m always hearing this kind of thing, so I’m not bothered by it. Besides, this is my last year in high school. After that, I’m free, considering my parents agreed that I don’t have to go to college. I already live alone. My parents and my older brother are overseas for my dad’s work. My mom said that I should finish out high school, and then decide if I want to go live with them. So, here I am! Annoyed and being made fun of! 

 

The final bell for the day rang, thankfully. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out the door. When I got to my locker, I threw some stuff in, and grabbed some stuff out. Then, I was on my way.

 

I walked down the hall as quickly as possible, and that’s when I had the worst run-in in my life.

 

I hit something hard and it sent me to the ground, with my homework papers and everything else in my arms sent flying.

 

_ Owww…. Please be a super hot guy that you can only find in the movies… _

 

But no…. It was a door. And not just any door, it was the gigantic, metal, gym door.

 

I felt something dripping on my face so I brought my hand to it, only to realize that my nose was bleeding.

 

“Oh crap! I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Just then, I didn’t know if it was the loss of blood, or the fact that it was the most popular guy in school, but for a moment, I thought I saw an angel. Oikawa was crouched down next to me, trying to get my attention.

 

“Great, you idiot. I asked you to refill my water bottle, not to kill someone…” Iwaizumi Hajime also entered the hallway. After hearing Iwaizumi’s words, I realized that I hadn’t blinked in a long time.

 

“Here, I’ll take her to the nurse.” Oikawa grabbed my arm gently and helped me stand up. It was at that moment that I realized something I hadn’t noticed before.

 

I quickly put the pieces together. 

 

They just came out of the gym, which means that they were at volleyball practice…. And… volleyball practice can only mean one thing…. Sweat…

 

“I-it’s okay, I can go on my own.” I said, trying to get away.

“Are you sure?” asked Oikawa.

 

I nodded. There were two reasons why I wanted away.

 

Reason #1: He’s covered in sweat… that’s kind of gross…

 

Reason #2: What if I’m seen walking down the hallway with Oikawa? Yeah, I may spend my life in the virtual world, however, I’m too high of a level on too many games to lose it to some of Oikawa’s fangirls!

 

I quickly gathered my things and headed for the nurse’s office.

 

_ Geez… I wouldn’t be having this problem in any of my games...  _

 

Yes, to me, the virtual world is way better.

 


	2. Why Reality is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Oikawa think of you?
> 
> Read to find out!

“Well, you DID hit her with a door.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

“How mean, Iwa-chan!”

 

“Shut up, TrashyKawa! Never call me that again!” Iwaizumi instantly headed back inside the gym.

 

Before I went back in, I took one last glance at her retreating form.

 

_She seems…. Odd…_

 

As soon as I went back in the gym, I was bombarded with questions from my teammates.

 

“Dude, we heard the whole thing.” Said Issei.

 

“You know… I heard that if you cross her, you’ll be cursed.” Said Yahaba.

 

“I doubt it. She’s just a regular girl who enjoys the virtual world more than reality.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

I ignored everyone’s comments and decided that it was time to get back to practice. The others soon followed suit. 

It was a long practice and we all worked hard. When everyone said their goodbyes, Iwaizumi and I started walking home. As usual.

 

“Oh. I forgot my homework at school. Go ahead without me.” Said Iwaizumi.

Of course. Today just wasn’t my day, we were gonna stop by a restaurant and get some food, but, I didn’t have enough money on my own.

 

However, I did have enough for the arcade…

 

With that, I made my decision to go to the arcade.

 

When I got there, there weren’t that many people. Perfect. I enjoyed playing a shooting game for quite a while. But, something I saw out of the corner of my eye caught my interest.

 

_Is that (L/N)?_ Yes. Yes it was. She was at the counter, buying a new game. She looked really uncomfortable talking to the person behind the counter. As soon as I finished the game I was playing, I decided to say hi.

 

“Hey (L/N)-san! Long time no see!” She had a bandage over her nose. I guess doors can be deadly. She seemed really shocked when I spoke. She probably didn’t notice me.

 

“Hi…” She said.

 

She paid for her game and turned to leave. I was out of money anyway, so I decided to talk to her a little more.

 

“Hey, do you maybe want to get some food sometime. Or, we could see a movie.” I wanted to know what kind of girl she was, so I went ahead and decided to test her.

 

“No thanks.” She said this kind of timidly. I was actually rather surprised that she turned me down. _So, she isn’t a fangirl… Or maybe she’s trying to hide that she is… It might work out if she’s a fangirl, because then I can just take her on a date, then, no hard feelings._

 

“Oh, C’mon.” I pressed on. “You don’t want to? Why don’t you put your games down and enjoy reality?” At this point, she looked annoyed.

 

I continued. “There’s lots of things to enjoy in the real world. Like dating, or making friends, or sports. Don’t you want a boyfrie-”

 

“No. I don’t need the real world. It’s too cruel. Now, if you will please leave me alone, I have to get home.” And with that, she left.

 

I was shocked. _This girl really is different…_

 

I don’t know what it was, but at that moment, I got the desire to hang out with her more.

  
_She’s wrong._ I thought to myself. _Reality is better. Alright, (L/N)-san. I guess I’ll just have to prove it to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm having fun with this!


	3. When you make friends...

**(Your Point of View)**

  


He won’t leave me alone. It’s been a week. He constantly talks to me in the halls, in the arcade, and sometimes, even the grocery store!

  


I’ve done my best to ignore him. But, sometimes, I just want to knock him out, run home, play video games, and never go back outside.

  


“Hey! (Y/N)-san! Do you want to meet up sometime?” Asked Oikawa.

  


I just ignored him, hoping that he’d somehow, magically, disappear on his own. I was almost able to make it to my next class, until he grabbed my arm.

  


“Let go.” I said.

“Please? Just go to one movie with me.” I was about to say no, until an idea popped in my head. I could feel myself smirk.

  


“How about…. I go to one movie, and you leave me alone from then on?” This was a great idea. Then, I can go back to my regular life.

  


“Only if I get to invite some friends.” I rolled my eyes, about to say no. But then I decided I might as well. One day. One day, a movie, and talking to real people. Then, I can go back to my games in peace. 

  


“Fine then. When do you want to meet up?” I could see Oikawa’s eyes light up at my words. I sighed inwardly.

  


“How about tonight? Don’t worry, I’ll let you meet the people I’m inviting before so that you won’t get nervous!” I nodded and then headed to my seat in the classroom.

  


The day was pretty usual from then on. Except that I got scolded a little less. I guess I’m better about not getting caught. I was actually having a good day. Not only was I excited because a new video game was being made by my favorite company, but the fact that after today, I would be free from Oikawa.

It wasn’t long until the lunch bell rang, and as if on cue, Oikawa came into my classroom. 

First, he talked to Iwaizumi, who sat towards the back of the classroom. Then, he headed towards a couple of girls whose names that I didn’t know.

After that, he started walking my way.

  


“(Y/N)-san! These are the people going to the movies with us! You already know Iwa-chan. But these two girls are Cana and Haruhi!” Oikawa said cheerfully.

  


The girl named Cana had medium-length, dirty blonde hair. And the girl named Haruhi had long black hair. They both smiled, however, I didn’t smile back.  _ Is that idiot trying to get me to make friends? I’m not wasting my time on that. _

  


Cana stuck her hand out for me to shake. “Hi! Nice to meet you!” 

  


I didn’t say anything, however, I did shake her hand. But I only shook her hand because Oikawa was looking at me as if he expected me to. I looked at him with an annoyed expression the whole time, and he only smiled back.

  


After Cana let go of my hand, she asked if she and her friend could eat lunch with me. Of course I didn’t want to. But, Oikawa jumped in and said that he was eating with me, and that they could join. So, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Cana and Haruhi sat down around me.

  


I was confused. Wasn’t I already going to spend time with them later. Why am I hanging out with them now?

  


“So… Is it alright if we call you (Y/N)-chan?” asked Haruhi.

I looked down at my food. “S-sure.” I said in defeat.

  


“Hey, what movie are we going to see?” asked Cana.

  


“I thought that we should see that new big hit that came out… whatever it was called…” said Oikawa.

  


“Isn’t that a romance movie?” asked Cana. 

“We should see it.” Said Haruhi

I looked over at Iwaizumi and instantly felt a pang of jealousy. He was eating his food, not listening to a word anyone was saying. He has definitely mastered the art of tuning people out.

  


It didn’t take long for the school day to get over. It was agreed that I’d meet with the girls and wait for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to get done with practice.

“Over here, (Y/N)-chan!” said Cana, waving her hand to me.

  


I walked over to the bench they were sitting on. I sat down with them, but I stayed quiet while they were talking about who-knows-what. However, they seemed to notice my absence in the conversation.

“Hey, (Y/N)-chan? Who do you usually hang out with?” asked Cana, very suddenly.

“U-um… I’m usually on my own…” I felt really nervous answering their question for some reason.

  


Just then, they both smiled at me, much to my surprise.

  


“Alright then, (Y/N)-chan. Hang out with us!” said Cana.

  


I nodded my head, however, I’m not sure how I feel about this. I mean, I prefer spending my time in the virtual world. And, who knows if or when they’ll turn on me. Or, how many times could they have laughed at me with the rest of the class?

  


“Oh, here come the boys! Let’s go (Y/N)-chan!” Cana held her hand out to me. However, I was hesitant to take it.

  


_ (Y/N). If you take her hand, you are accepting their friendship…  _ I quarreled with myself inside my head, trying to decide what I wanted.

  


“(Y/N)-chan! C’mon! We’ll be late!” I looked up when I heard my name called, only to be met with Oikawa’s smiling face. That’s when I noticed that they were all smiling.

  


I nodded and took Cana’s hand. 

  


I wasn’t sure if this was the right decision. However, I guess that I’ll figure that part out soon enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add some of my original characters! (Cana and Haruhi)  
> I might add more later, however, Cana and Haruhi are the only ones with a friendship-type role... maybe... We'll see!
> 
> ~Later!<3


	4. Differences

**(Your Point of View)**

 

“Okay… She could have held onto him a little longer. It’s no fair that Jack had to die! He didn’t have to be in the water the whole time! They could have taken turns! Stupid movie! Why’d the boat have to hit an iceberg!?” Cana was throwing a tantrum while drinking her soda.

 

All of us had stopped by a fast-food restaurant after the movie. While the others were talking about the movie, I was busy drinking my soda. Although I would never admit it aloud, I enjoyed myself.

 

These people were really interesting and active, however, we don’t have much in common...

 

For instance, with what I have learned, Cana loves fashion, food, and dressing up.

 

And Haruhi, she likes sports, animals, and is definitely an extrovert.  

 

Iwaizumi would talk to the girls once in awhile, otherwise, he was either talking to Oikawa or not talking at all. But, I already know that he loves volleyball.

 

And then there’s Oikawa. He’s popular, loves volleyball, he’s confident… and there’s no help in facing the fact that he’s… somewhat… cute….

 

“Hey, Haruhi, I’m going to the amusement park next week with my boyfriend! Do you wanna bring yours and come?” asked Cana.

 

Haruhi nodded excitedly, accepting her offer.

 

“(Y/N)-chan! You should come too!” Cana turned to me.

 

I looked down with a little bit of a blush. “I-I don’t have a boyfriend though….Won’t it seem weird?” I asked.

 

“No problem! Oikawa, can you come too?” asked Cana.

 

“Sure!” Oikawa smiled. I glared at him. He was supposed to leave me alone after today. Then again, I didn’t really try too hard to get out of going to the amusement park…

 

“I think I’ll sit this one out.” said Iwaizumi.

 

“Alright.” said Cana disappointedly. 

 

It wasn’t long until everyone decided to call it a day.

“I’ll walk you home, (Y/N)-chan.” said Oikawa.

 

The others said their goodbyes, and then it was just Oikawa and me.

 

“Why’d you say that you’d go?” I couldn’t help but ask the minute the others left.

 

“Because it sounded fun. Is there something wrong with that?” he asked innocently.

 

“Yes! We had an agreement that you’d leave me alone!” I shouted.

 

“What agreement?”

 

I felt my blood boil. “Stop feigning innocence! We agreed that-”

 

“We never shook.” He interrupted me.

 

“We never shook?” I was confused.

 

“Yeah. We never shook on it, therefore, it was never an agreement.” I sighed in defeat. This guy was unbelievable. The rest of the walk was silent.

 

“I live here.” I said once I recognized my home. 

 

“Wow. You live in an apartment? How many rooms?” asked Oikawa.

 

“Two. The main room and the bathroom.” I answered, slightly annoyed.

 

“You live alone? In this neighborhood?” Oikawa kept asking questions and you were getting even more annoyed.

 

“Just go.” I said.

 

“Wait.” Oikawa grabbed my arm before I went inside. “Did… Did you have fun?”

 

I couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah. I did.”

 

Oikawa said his goodbye later, and then left. As soon as I got in my apartment, I got on every game I had an account on to get my daily log-in bonus. I was about to play more, but for some reason found myself putting my game away and crawling into bed.

 

I wasn’t lying. I really did have fun. However, I can’t let it get to my head. I’ve been lied to, and treated poorly by people. 

 

I shook my head, trying to erase those thoughts.

 

_ Oikawa Tooru. What do you want from me? _


	6. When You Eat Slow

**(Your Point of View)**

 

“(L/N)! Put the game away!” I couldn’t help but sigh in annoyance as the teacher yelled at me. I wouldn’t say I’m super smart, but I’m not dumb either. So I really have no reason to listen to the review in class right now.

 

Most of my classes were boring. I spent most of it slouched in my chair, balancing my pencil under my nose as I stared at the ceiling.

 

As I was staring at the ceiling, I felt something hit the side of my head with a small tap, and saw as a piece of paper land on my desk.

 

I looked in the direction that the paper came from, only to see Cana. She was motioning for me to read it, however, her head snapped back to the front of the room when the teacher called her name.

 

I opened the piece of paper and it simply read:

 

_ Let’s go to the roof for lunch!<3 _

 

I glanced back at Cana and when she saw me, I nodded. She smiled back.

 

I’ll admit, I don’t have friends, and I have never actually considered making friends. I’ve given up on that a long time ago. But, it seems like I might be able to be friends with Cana and Haruhi. However, I’m not entirely certain if I want this…

 

I WAS going to try and level up some more on my game during lunch time… But I guess I can hang out with them instead…

 

As instructed, I headed to the roof when the lunch bell rang. When I got up there, Haruhi was there, and Cana came right behind me.

 

“Hey! Oikawa and Iwaizumi had to stop by the gym, but they’ll be here shortly! And when they do, I got Admitter’s Chocolate!” Said Cana evilly.

 

I sighed and Haruhi face-palmed. Admitter’s Chocolate is a chocolate company who puts “fun” writings in the chocolate wrappers. Pretty much, they say things like, “Admit the worst mistake you’ve ever made.”

 

People have turned these things into a game where you go in a circle and everyone admits that one thing, and the game is stupid… I wonder if I can eat my food quickly and get out of here before we play it…

 

However, as if reading my thoughts, Cana turns toward me. “(Y/N)-chan! You definitely have to play! We’ll be able to get to know more about each other this way!” she said excitedly.

 

Haruhi leaned over and whispered in my ear. “There’s no getting out of this. Sorry.”

 

We all had already finished our lunches before Iwaizumi and Oikawa showed up, and by the looks of it, they already ate too.

 

Cana pulled out the bag of chocolate, and as soon as Iwaizumi saw it, he turned around. However, Oikawa grabbed his hand before he could escape.

 

“Alright! I’ll open the first one!” said Cana excitedly. She unwrapped the chocolate and read what the wrapper said.

 

“Hmm… Admit the first time and place that you saw your crush… Well, I saw my boyfriend for the first time in my first year of high school… At the gym. Alright, (Y/N), you’re next! When and where was the first time you saw your crush?” said Cana expectedly.

 

“Ummm…” I don’t really have a crush… Guess I’ll make something up! “I first saw my crush when I was a kid… In the fridge…” Cana looked disappointed by my answer.

 

“Really? You don’t have a crush?” asked Cana.

 

“Well… no? Why would I? I have my phone and plenty of game stations.” I said bluntly.

 

“Really?” Cana pressed. “Not even…” She glanced at Oikawa, who seemed oblivious to our conversation.

 

“NO!” I blurted out without thinking. I instantly covered my mouth in embarrassment.

 

However, Iwaizumi knew what was going on during the whole conversation, because he was sitting next to me. He smirked. I gave him a glare, and he decided to speak up.

 

“Look, I don’t have a crush either. It’s no big deal.” Cana looked unsatisfied with what Iwaizumi said, but decided to stop pressing.

 

Another evil look showed up in her eyes soon. I started preparing myself, knowing she had a comeback.

 

“Really, Iwaizumi?…” She looked at him. “I thought that your crush was always Oikawa. You’re always hanging around him anyways.” she said to Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa started choking on his spit. Iwaizumi gave Cana a murderous glare. And Haruhi couldn’t stop laughing. After a while, Oikawa managed to stop choking and Haruhi managed to stop laughing. But Iwaizumi never stopped glaring at Cana.

 

Finally, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I swear, Cana, you’re just as bad as Oikawa sometimes.”

 

“That was so mean, Iwa-chan!” shouted Oikawa. 

“Oh, just shut up, TrashyKawa.” said Iwaizumi.

“He can’t shut up,  _ Iwa-chain _ . It’s his turn.” said Cana, emphasizing Iwaizumi’s name.

 

“Right!” Said Oikawa. “Well… I first saw my crush in my first year of high school at the entrance ceremony!” I couldn’t help but wonder who his crush was. Besides, it’s Oikawa, wouldn’t he have talked to her already. Oh whatever.

 

Suddenly, the bell rang. “Yes! I didn’t have to reveal anything!” shouted Haruhi victoriously.

“Oh please, Haruhi, I know who you like. You may have a boyfriend, but you’ve always liked Iwaiz-” Haruhi slapped a hand over Cana’s mouth.

 

“Let’s go to class now.” said Haruhi, directing her to the door.

 

Although I was curious who Oikawa’s crush was, the only thing going on in my mind was:

  
_ I SURVIVED!!!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I would have updated sooner, but my computer crashed and I had to get it fixed!


	7. When You go to the Amusement Park..

**(Your Point of View)**

 

Demons. I’m surrounded by demons.

 

Although I’m at the amusement park, where everything is supposed to be fun and happy, I feel sick to my stomach. It has taken me until my last year of high school to get-somewhat- used being around so many people, and now I’m standing in a crowded amusement park. Perfect.

 

Oh, and not to mention the fact that a certain smiling idiot is standing right next to me.

 

“Hey!” Cana waved to both Oikawa and I as she and Haruhi came up to us. Although, something else caught my eye. Why was Iwaizumi with Haruhi? Wasn’t Haruhi bringing her boyfriend?

 

As if reading my thoughts, Cana starts explaining. 

 

“Haruhi’s boyfriend couldn’t make it. He had a company meeting to attend, so Iwaizumi came instead!” Cana was smiling like an idiot.

 

I couldn’t help but to raise a brow at Cana’s choice of words. Attending a company meeting? As if catching on, Cana started speaking once more.

 

“Oh, right! Haruhi’s parents kind of own a big name company. In fact, her whole relationship was arranged by her parents.” That explained a lot to me now. I mean, why would you be with someone when you obviously like somebody else?

 

“By the way, (Y/N). This is Toushi, my boyfriend.” I nodded in the direction of Cana’s boyfriend. He seemed nice. His hair was black, and he was also kind of tall. In other words, he didn’t seem like a drug dealer. In fact, he seemed more like a basketball player. But that would explain when Cana said she first met him in the gym…

 

Oikawa’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. “So, are we splitting up in groups?”

“Yup! We all have our phones on hand, so we can just text each other later for when we want to meet up!” said Cana. She then grabbed Toushi’s hand and took him towards a really scary looking rollercoaster. 

 

Haruhi turned to Iwaizumi. “So, um… Food booth?” Iwaizumi nodded, and they went to the food booths.

 

I suddenly felt really awkward. Oikawa turned to me with a smile. “Let’s go play some games!” I nodded, suddenly feeling a little bit of excitement.

 

And that’s how we spent most of the time. I’d win most of the games, and he’d win SOME of them. 

 

“Oh my gosh! (Y/N), we HAVE to get that!” I turned to see what was making Oikawa fuss, when I realized that it was an alien plushie. I sighed once more. It was a shooting game. Nothing too hard.

 

“I could get that really easily you know. If you want it..-”

 

“No! I’ll get it.” I put my hands up defensively and took a step back as he paid the person and grabbed one of the fake guns.

 

It took three tries. But, he got it. Once the person handed him the alien his smile seemed to get wider. Which I didn’t think was possible. I was also taken by surprise when he handed me the plushie.

 

“I don’t-”

“Just take it. I want you to have it.” His look seemed serious when he said that. His childish side seemed to disappear. I don’t know what it was, but I couldn’t say no. Instead, I found myself looking at the ground.

 

“T-thank you…”

 

“No problem! C’mon, I just got a text from Cana, we’re gonna meet up soon!” Oikawa’s childish nature seemed to come back in an instant as he grabbed my hand and started running. Although half way through, I had to remind him that I’m not an athlete and my only speeds are slow and not moving.

 

Once everyone met, Cana had declared that we should go on the ferris wheel. Of course, we had to do it in groups. And that’s why I’m stuck a third of the way up a ferris wheel with Oikawa.

 

It was pretty quiet as we both stared out of opposite windows. Until Oikawa took in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Is something up?” I asked.

“Hey, can I ask you a kind of personal question?” I felt wary since he asked this out of the blue, but he seemed serious once again.

 

“Depends on the question… But go ahead, shoot.” I said.

“Alright, why don’t you hang out with anyone? Why are you always on your games?” I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

 

“Um… I’m pretty sure that’s more than one question…”  I started gazing out the window nervously.

 

“Please. Just answer me?” I looked at him, we made eye contact. I could see the desperateness in his eyes.

 

I sighed before speaking. “Well… let’s just say that I used to have friends, friends that I trusted… But, I guess I trusted the wrong people. I’m sorry… That’s all I feel comfortable saying right now…” I gazed back out the window.

 

It was silent again.

 

I realized that we had just reached the top, and the ferris wheel came to a halt to let other people on. And as we reached the top, I felt two strong arms wrap around me, as Oikawa pulled me into a hug.

 

I was shocked. “Oikawa-”

 

“Be quiet and just listen to what I have to say. Okay?” I could feel his heart beating faster, and his words seemed to be trembling.

 

“We’re different. You keep telling yourself that you don’t need friends, but you’re wrong. We aren’t like the people that may have hurt you in your past. I promise! So, please, stay with us. We’ll be your friends. We’ll be there for you. Please stay with us…. Please stay with me… be my friend.” I was surprised even more, when I felt a warm liquid slide down my cheek.

 

I wrapped my arms around Oikawa as I cried. But even though I was crying, I still managed to get out my reply. 

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad! My interwebs went down! It was killing me!!!! But I feel better now that I have my interwebs back! Thanks again for reading!


	8. Socialization Progression

(Oikawa’s Point of View)

Friends? Friends?! What is wrong with me?!

I kicked a rock on the road as I walked back to my home. 

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!

The truth is, I like this girl. More than she could know. There was just something about her…

The way she stays true to herself… The way she doesn’t give a rat’s ass about what anyone thinks… 

When we played the game on the roof, I didn’t lie. I first saw her at the entrance ceremony. However, I fell in love with her… when I hit her with the gym door… Oh god, why did I hit her with the gym door? Maybe that’s why she hasn’t expressed any form of awareness besides friendship! Maybe she doesn’t like me because I hit her with the door!

Way to go Oikawa! You friendzoned yourself with a door as your accomplice!

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts knowing that this would get me nowhere.

Instead, I should be thinking about how to get out of the friendzone… 

Before I knew it, I had already made my way home.

Well… at least she’s happy…

With my thoughts scattered about, I turned in for the night.

(Your Point of View)

A friend… for some reason that makes me happy. But the more I got to think about it, the more worried I became.  
Reason #1 for being afraid?: Fangirls.

What would they think of the situation? Would they try to kill me? There’s no way I want to be the talk of the school!

There were already people talking behind my back the next morning.

“I saw her leave with Oikawa and Iwaizumi…”  
“Yeah! She waited with Haruhi and Cana!”  
“Oh no! You think they’ll be cursed!?”

I ended up rolling my eyes. I figured that if they thought I didn’t care, they’d eventually leave me alone.

I was mostly right…

*****

A month has passed. I still get some occasional glares when I walk the halls of Aoba Johsai, however, it seems that many people have given it up.

Haruhi, Cana, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and I have all had a lot of fun the more we got to know each other. Before I even knew it, I was calling them my friends, and it felt natural to do so.

Haruhi has taken a liking to video games after I showed her a few. Cana isn’t as interested, but she doesn’t find them completely boring.

In fact, it was decided that they are going to spend the night at my home not too long ago. I didn’t completely agree. But, I don’t really mind either.

The bell rang, and like normal, Haruhi, Cana, and I met in front of the school. Only this time, the three of us went to my home instead.

“Oh my gosh! If I had been playing otome games and watched anime before, I wouldn’t be interested in real guys either!” Said Cana as she looked at my posters that I had hidden in the door of my closet.

“Hey guys? Now that it’s just us… Can I ask you something?” Asked Haruhi. Cana and I nodded our heads curiously.

“When we went to the mall… was it awkward with my boyfriend?” Haruhi looked embarrassed. I couldn’t help but giggle, and I could hear Cana giggling too.

“Yeah! It was!” Said Cana as she burst out laughing.

“Guys! Seriously! It wasn’t my fault he came! I’d break it off right away if I could!” Haruhi tried to hide the smile creeping onto her lips as she put on a serious expression.

“Haruhi, he didn’t know what a corndog was!” Said Cana. I started laughing then.

“(Y/N)! You’re not helping!” I put my hands up defensively, which only made Cana laugh harder.

Soon, an idea popped into my mind. I walked towards one of my drawers and got a small console out of one. I handed it to Haruhi.

“...An otome game..?” Asked Haruhi, a little confused.

“Who needs real guys? It’ll help!” I said jokingly. 

By now, all of us were laughing.

Later in the night, both of them were looking over my shoulders as we worked together to get the best ending in an otome game.

By the time the three of us had called it a night, I had decided that playing video games alone was okay. But playing with other people by your side seems to be a lot more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it has been while! School started and everything went haywire! But, I'm starting to get more free time, so I'll hopefully be able to get back on the ball!
> 
> And remember to Comment! Your feedback is very much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first chapter! I put a few notes in the story so that it would be easy to understand, however, I'm sure you have caught on quickly and/or know the gist of Reader Inserts!  
> I'd just like to say that it might take a while, however, I will (Hopefully) quickly get comfortable with writing this.  
> However, I enjoy writing and I hope that you guys enjoy this story!
> 
> And, please don't be afraid to alert me of anything that either doesn't make sense to you, and, I take kindly to pointers if you have any!  
> Thank you!


End file.
